A steep conveying installation for arranging on the slope of an open-cast mining glory hole is known from DE 199 63 464 A1. Heavy goods vehicles, which are loaded with the raw materials, can be conveyed via the height distance between the mining floor of the open-cast mine and the upper height level, namely the soil, by means of the steep conveying installation. The steep conveying installation encompasses a travelling platform, on which heavy goods vehicles can travel and which can be pulled upwards across the height distance between the mining floor and the soil, via a traction means, which is formed from a plurality of ropes. An alternative for overcoming the height distance is thus created in that heavy goods vehicles travel on a correspondingly created road, which leads from the lower mining floor of the open-cast mine to the high soil. Heavy goods vehicles, which are used in mines or in other raw material open-cast mining, cause high costs and the speed across the created road for overcoming the height distance often needs to be chosen so as to be very slow. There is also a significant wear of the heavy goods vehicles, which results in further costs.
This height distance across the travelling platform can be overcome by means of the proposed conveying installation, which can be displaced at an incline. However, this results in the disadvantage that the drivers of the heavy goods vehicles for traveling on the mining floor and for traveling on the higher soil must alternate, because the drivers must leave the heavy goods vehicles, when the heavy goods vehicles are pulled up by means of the conveying installation.
A further disadvantage is created in that the heavy goods vehicles encompass a very high dead weight, which can be up to half of the payload. A conveying installation for conveying the payload and additionally for conveying the weight of the heavy goods vehicle must thus be dimensioned so as to be correspondingly large.